Takdir Bintang di Angkasa
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Malam itu Azusa mendapati dirinya dan sebuah lagu dari tanah yang jauh. Apakah yang telah dijatuhkan takdir ke pangkuannya? Third fic in Indonesian.


DISCLAIMER: Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun. Sejauh pengetahuan pengarang, lagu-lagu yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini kesemuanya ada dalam _public domain_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takdir Bintang di Angkasa<strong>_

_An Idolmaster keroncong fanfic_

* * *

><p>Tokyo adalah kota yang tak pernah tidur. Di saat seseorang tidur, ada orang lain yang sedang terjaga dan bekerja sebaik-baiknya. Tak peduli musim apapun, cuaca apapun, selalu ada orang lalu-lalang. Malam musim panas ini pun bukanlah pengecualian. Azusa Miura sedang berjalan menembus gelapnya malam, menelusur jalan setapak yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah taman kota di dekat apartemennya tinggal.<p>

_Duh, dingin juga,_ pikir sang idola sambil merapatkan kerah yang ia kenakan. _Untung latihan vokal itu cepat selesai, kalau tidak bisa kemalaman…_

Di tengah angin sejuk yang menerpanya, lamat-lamat Azusa mendengarkan ada suara seseorang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Begitu mendayu-dayu dan merdu, namun dinyanyikan dalam bahasa yang Azusa tidak mengerti. Tanpa sadar, gadis dua setengah windu itu mengarahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

* * *

><p><em>Yen ing tawang ana lintang, cah ayu<em>

_aku ngenteni tekamu_

_marang mega ing angkasa_

_ingsun takokke pawartamu_

_.  
><em>

_Janji-janji aku eling, cah ayu_

_sumedhot rasane ati_

_lintang-lintang ngiwi-iwi, nimas_

_tresnaku sundhul wiyati_

* * *

><p>Di sebuah bangku taman yang disinari lampu taman, Azusa akhirnya menemukan sumber suara lagu itu. Di bangku itu duduk seorang pemuda, kurang lebih umurnya sebaya dengan Azusa. Sang pemuda duduk santai sambil menyanyi, suaranya meliuk-liuk dengan aksen yang tidak pernah didengar Azusa. Tanpa sadar, sang gadis terdiam di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dhek semana janjiku disekseni<em>

_mega kartika_

_kairing rasa tresna asih_

_.  
><em>

_Yen ing tawang ana lintang, cah ayu_

_rungokno tangising ati_

_binarung swarane ratri, nimas_

_ngenteni mbulan ndadari_

* * *

><p>Sang pemuda pun menoleh ke arah Azusa, lalu tersenyum kikuk. Azusa yang masih terbius oleh lagu itu hanya tertegun sejenak, sebelum sadar sedang dipandangi oleh sang pemuda. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah begitu sadar ia sedang dipandangi.<p>

"Selamat… malam," ucap sang pemuda dengan bahasa Jepang beraksen aneh. "Maaf kalau saya mengganggu…"

"Eh? Oh, tidak, anda tidak mengganggu sama sekali!" balas Azusa gelagapan. "Saya… hanya sedang mengagumi lagu anda yang merdu sekali."

"Ah, ndak ada yang bisa dikagumi, nee-san," balas sang pemuda, senyumnya tak hilang. "Cuman lagu biasa saja, supaya ndak _nglangut_[1]."

"Um… itu lagunya siapa, ya?" tanya Azusa berusaha menjaga agar percakapan terus bersambung. "Apa dari penyanyi Okinawa? Saya dengar bahasa mereka agak aneh seperti itu."

"Oh, ini lagu Jawa, nee-san. Judulnya _Yen Ing Tawang Ono Lintang_, dipopulerkan oleh Waljinah," balas sang pemuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Kampung saya di Jawa."

"Jawa itu… di mana ya?" lanjut Azusa sambil duduk di bangku yang sedang diduduki sang pemuda. "Di luar negeri?"

"Betul… nee-san tahu Indonesia?" sang pemuda balik bertanya. "Yang ada Bali-nya? Letaknya di selatan, lebih ke selatan dari Okinawa…"

"Umm… Bali?" Azusa membalas. Geografi memang bukan pengetahuan yang dikuasai sang gadis.

"Yaa… Jawa dan Bali itu seperti tetangga," ujar sang pemuda sambil tertawa kecil. "Seperti Hokkaido dan Honshu."

"Ah, saya mengerti…" balas sang biduanita sambil tersenyum, puas oleh analogi sederhana sang pemuda. "Ano… kalau boleh… bisa anda mengajari saya lagu itu?"

"Saya? Ah, saya cuma sekadar tahu saja, nee-san, biasa denger dari kecil," tolak sang pemuda sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi saya punya MP3-nya, bisa saya kopikan kalau hape nee-san punya Bluetooth."

"Ha… ppe?" Azusa bertanya lagi.

"Maksud saya ponsel," jawab sang pemuda sambil nyengir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ooh… sebentar, ya…" ujar sang gadis sambil mencari ponselnya dalam tas tangan yang ia bawa. "Nah, ini… ah, ternyata ada."

Percakapan diantara mereka pun hening beberapa saat selama kedua ponsel itu bertukar data. Azusa yang tertarik dengan lagu-lagu dari tanah yang jauh itu akhirnya menyalin beberapa lagu lagi dari ponsel sang pemuda.

"Nah, selesai. Ada lagi yang mau nee-san kopi?" tawar sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup, terima kasih," balas Azusa sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah, sudah jam segini… sebaiknya saya pulang. Selamat malam."

"Hati-hati di jalan, nee-san!" balas sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

**…**

"Siang…" ujar Ritsuko Akizuki sambil masuk ke dalam kantor 765 Productions itu. Ia baru pulang dari acara yang diisinya di Akihabara. Begitu ia meletakkan tas, ia disambut pemandangan yang tak terlalu asing. Di sofa panjang ia mendapati Miki Hoshii tertidur pulas, sementara di seberangnya Azusa sedang bersenandung lagu yang tidak ia kenal.

"_Yen in tawan ana rintan, cha ayu_… _aku nenteni tekkamu_…" ucap Azusa sambil memejamkan mata. Suaranya yang merdu terdengar jelas, tapi tak terlalu keras.

"Hmm, lagu yang aneh," gumam Ritsuko sambil menyimpan tas dalam locker.

"Azusa-neechan sudah menyanyi itu dari tadi, lho!" seru Ami Futami sambil mengambil tasnya dari dalam locker. "Mikimiki makin pulas aja tidurnya…"

"Hmm, mungkin itu untuk audisi?" tanya Ritsuko sambil membuka pembungkus sebutir permen dan memakan isinya.

"Nggak mungkin, ah," timpal Mami Futami sambil menerima tasnya dari sang saudari kembar. "Masa ada audisi pake lagu aneh begitu."

"Yah, kita nggak pernah tahu tuntutan pasar sekarang," ujar Ritsuko sambil berjalan ke arah area kerja kecil di kantor 765 Pro itu.

**...**

"Siang…" ujar sang produser sambil memasuki kantor kecil itu. Tubuhnya penat oleh kegiatannya mengukur jalan kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya, mencarikan pekerjaan untuk para idol di bawah naungan 765 Pro itu. Ia disambut pemandangan yang lucu: Miki tampak sedang tidur pulas di pangkuan Azusa yang menyanyikan lagu lembut yang mendayu-dayu, sementara Chihaya Kisaragi menyimak dengan serius.

"_Ati kudzu tentren… nyanbut gae karo sennen…_" Azusa menyanyi sambil mengelus rambut Miki dengan lembut. "_Ulats ojo petten… re' dikongkon yo sing temen…_"

Sama seperti Chihaya, sang produser pun berhenti untuk menikmati lagu yang aneh itu. Sejenak otot-otot tersimpul sang produser mengurai, mengurangi penat yang mencengkeramnya. Tak sadar tubuh lelaki itu berayun kecil, dibuai oleh lagu yang dinyanyikan hingga selesai oleh sang biduanita.

"Ara, Producer-san, selamat datang kembali," ujar Azusa sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih menyisiri rambut Miki dengan lembut, bak seorang kakak menyisiri rambut adiknya.

"Uh… sulit juga menyanyi Jawa seperti itu," komentar Chihaya sambil bersandar ke sandaran kursi. "Benar-benar lagu dari belahan dunia yang lain…"

"Chihaya-chan mau menyalin MP3-nya?" tanya Azusa sambil tertawa kecil. Dengan segala kekakuannya, Chihaya tak pernah gagal membuka diri kepada 2 hal: musik dan es krim vanila.

"Boleh, tapi bagaimana? Kan punya Azusa-san ada dalam ponsel?" tanya Chihaya sambil nyengir. "Aku… nggak ngerti _gadget_ sekarang… punya MP3 player saja sulit…"

"Kita taruh saja di komputer," ujar sang produser memecah permasalahan. "Jadi semua bisa menyalin dan mendengar lagu itu."

"Ah, ide bagus," ujar Azusa. "Um… Producer-san, bisa minta tolong ambilkan kabel data saya di tas? Kasihan Miki-chan masih tidur."

"Oke," balas sang produser sambil tersenyum melihat ujung bibir Miki yang mulai merembeskan liur. "Ngomong-ngomong, Azusa-san bisa dapat lagu-lagu itu dari mana?"

"Ada yang memberi saya… umm, rasanya bulan lalu. Atau dua bulan yang lalu?" ujar Azusa sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chihaya. "Nyanyiannya merdu sekali, saya jadi terpana. Nampaknya juga dia bukan orang Jepang, tapi waktu itu malam jadi kurang jelas."

"Jadi… Azusa-san mendapatkan lagu-lagu itu dari orang yang tidak jelas identitasnya?" tebak Chihaya.

"Ai, Chihaya-chan jahat benar," tegur Azusa sambil tersenyum keibuan. "Mungkin dia ikut program pertukaran pelajar atau mahasiswa asing yang dapat beasiswa, siapa yang tahu?"

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya lagu-lagu ini jatuh ke tangan Azusa-san," ujar sang produser menengahi.

"Ahaha, mungkin!" timpal Azusa sambil tertawa kecil.

**…**

"Siang…" ujar sang produser sambil menjejakkan kaki ke dalam kantor kecil itu. Hari itu cukup banyak informasi job dan audisi yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, lebih dari biasanya. Mungkin ia akan butuh semua idola dari 765 Pro untuk meng-cover semuanya.

"_Bengawan Solo, riwayathmu ini… Sedari dulu jadi perhatian insani…_" suara yang tak asing lagi itu sedang mengidungkan sebuah lagu. "_Musim kemarau, ta' s'brapa airmu… di musim hujan, air… meluap sampai jau…_"

"… pasti Miki sedang tidur lagi," gumam sang produser sambil tersenyum. Seingatnya, Miki paling gampang tidur kalau mendengar Azusa menyanyi keroncong.

Di luar dugaannya, gadis berambut pirang itu tak tertidur, alih-alih ia malah sedang menyimak nyanyian Azusa dengan khidmat. Ada pula Yayoi Takatsuki dan Haruka Amami di sana, duduk manis menyimak Azusa menyanyi.

"Ah, Producer-san," ujar Yayoi sambil menoleh ke arah sang produser. "Selamat datang kembali!"

"Kalian belajar menyanyi dengan Azusa-san sekarang?" goda sang produser sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, kami kan tidak terlalu bagus dari segi vokal," timpal Haruka serius. "Jadi kami belajar sebanyak yang kami bisa."

"Chihaya-chan bahkan bilang kalau menyanyi keroncong bisa mengasah vokalnya," imbuh Miki. "Kalau Chihaya-chan yang katanya idol bersuara emas saja bisa terasah kemampuannya, apalagi Miki yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Benar juga, sih," ujar sang produser sambil ikut duduk di kursi. "Sejak Azusa-san mendapatkan MP3 lagu-lagu Jawa itu, kemampuan vokalnya semakin bagus. Urobuchi-san pelatih vokal kita sampai heran… tapi baguslah kalau naiknya kualitas vokal ini sampai bisa menular."

"Ah, Producer-san terlalu memuji," elak Azusa sambil menyapukan tangannya di udara.

"Oh ya, aku punya banyak tawaran audisi dan job untuk kalian, nih," ujar sang produser sambil menaruh map yang tadi dibawanya ke meja.

"Wah~" ujar Yayoi yang pertama membalik-balik kumpulan leaflet audisi itu.

"Ayo, pilihlah sesuka kalian," ujar sang Produser sambil tertawa kecil. "Siapa cepat dia dapat! Ada audisi untuk nama-nama besar juga lho, di sana."

"Wah, ada audisi untuk pemilihan model pakaian renang _VS_!" seru Miki senang. "Miki senang sekali merek itu! Miki ikutan ah…"

"Hmm… Calbee membuka audisi bintang iklan?" ujar Yayoi tertarik. "Kayaknya boleh dicoba nih!"

"Aku yang ini aja ah," timpal Haruka sambil menarik keluar sebuah leaflet. "Tempat audisinya dekat rumah, setengah jalan dari 765 Pro. Sekali-sekali cari job yang agak dekat rumah."

"Ini… apa ya, Producer-san?" tanya Azusa sambil mengacungkan sebuah leaflet dengan warna dasar coklat.

"Oh, itu… audisi pemeran film musikal baru," jawab sang produser sambil mencermati leaflet itu. "Produksi luar negeri katanya. Judulnya agak aneh, aku tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar…"

"Nampaknya saya ambil yang ini saja," ujar Azusa sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin tuh?" sang produser balik bertanya. "Kita jarang mengambil job akting…"

"Yakin, Producer-san…" ujar Azusa sambil tersenyum. "Karena judul film ini _Mentari di Tenggara_."

**…**

"Nggak gugup, Azusa-san?" tanya Ritsuko sambil menepuk bahu Azusa yang sedang bersiap di ruang tunggu audisi itu. Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah leaflet audisi itu jatuh ke tangan Azusa, dan hari ini semuanya akan ditentukan.

"Sedikit," balas Azusa sambil tersenyum. "Nampaknya berat juga ya, audisinya. Yang keluar dari ruang audisi nampak kuyu semua."

"Iya. Para sutradara belum menemukan pemeran yang cocok dan mereka agak pemilih nampaknya…" ujar Ritsuko sambil mendengus. "Udah lewat empat puluhan orang tuh, belum ada yang senyum pas keluar…"

"Nomor urut 47, Azusa Miura!" panggil seorang pembantu umum.

"Oke, giliranmu sekarang," ujar Ritsuko sambil tersenyum. "Ingat, tidak ada tekanan!"

"Tidak ada tekanan," balas Azusa sambil tersenyum.

Azusa pun memasuki ruangan audisi dengan hati mantap. Seminggu ini ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan menghafal beberapa lagu Jawa yang agak mudah dinyanyikan. Ia berharap lagu-lagu itu bisa menjadi senjata rahasianya dalam mendapatkan keunggulan dibandingkan peserta lain. Selain itu, ia juga menonton beberapa film, berharap bisa mengambil pelajaran berakting dari film-film itu.

"Selamat datang di audisi film _Mentari di Tenggara_ ini, nona… Azusa Miura, ya," ucap salah satu dari lima orang yang duduk di balik meja panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Bisa bercerita sedikit tentang diri anda?"

"Baik. Saya lahir di Tokyo, 20 tahun yang lalu. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, saya memutuskan untuk masuk junior college," jelas Azusa sambil menjaga senyumnya. "Setelah lulus dari situ saya memutuskan untuk mengejar karir sebagai idol. Sekarang ini, saya sudah hampir setahun bekerja di agensi 765 Productions."

Pengamat yang di tengah kemudian tampak menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Azusa pada seorang perempuan berkulit sawo matang di sebelah kirinya. Setelah sang perempuan berembuk sebentar dengan lelaki yang duduk paling pinggir kiri (juga sawo matang, Azusa mengamati), iapun mengangguk. Lelaki Jepang yang di tengah pun tampak mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, anda boleh unjuk kemampuan akting anda," ujar pria tengah sambil tersenyum. "Silakan perankan monolog yang dibagikan di ruang tunggu tadi."

Uji peran itu dilalui Azusa dengan mulus. Pekerjaannya memang jarang mengharuskan ia menghafal dialog, tapi Azusa bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kebiasaannya menghafal lirik lagu yang ia suka juga membantu Azusa menghafal. Paragraf pendek yang diberikan tadi pun diperankannya dengan mulus.

"Hmm… oke, itu tadi lumayan. Sebagai idol anda sering menghafal naskah?" tanya sang lelaki tengah sambil tersenyum. Azusa bisa melihat bahwa senyum itu senyum puas.

"Dalam pekerjaan sendiri jarang, malah saya belum pernah bermain peran dalam dorama TV atau panggung. Um, dorama formal yang panjang tentunya," balas Azusa jujur. "Tapi saya orangnya senang menghafal hal-hal baru. Semoga saya bisa belajar menghafal lebih baik kalau saya diterima, ehehe."

"Bagus! Saya suka sikap positif seperti itu. Nah, karena ini akan jadi film musikal, selain berakting anda juga harus menyanyi. Pastinya anda tidak asing lagi dengan menyanyi, sebagai idol," ujar sang lelaki sambil tertawa kecil. "Sekarang saya mau dengar suara anda menyanyi lagu Indonesia, yang mana saja. _Bengawan Solo_ juga boleh, peserta yang sebelumnya hampir semua memilih itu."

"Anu… kalau begitu… boleh saya menyanyi lagu yang sedikit tidak biasa?" tanya Azusa ragu saat menerima mikrofon dari seorang pembantu umum.

"Jangan kuatir, Odie-san di sini adalah komposer dari Indonesia. Dia tahu sebagian besar lagu-lagu Indonesia baik lama atau baru," ujar sang lelaki Jepang, sedikit tantangan terselip di kalimatnya. "Semakin kaget dia, semakin bagus."

"Baiklah. Maaf sebelumnya bila pengucapan saya kurang bagus," balas Azusa sambil menarik nafas. Ia mempersiapkan suaranya untuk lagu yang pernah ia dengar dulu, hampir tiga bulan yang lalu di tengah sebuah taman di negeri yang begitu jauh dari asal sang lagu.

* * *

><p><em>Yen ing tawang ono lintang, cah ayu<em>

_aku enteni tekomu_

_marang mego ing angkasa, nimas_

_ingsun takokke pawartamu_

_.  
><em>

_Janji-janji aku eleng, cah ayu_

_sumedhot rasa ning ati_

_lintang-lintang ngiwi-iwi, nimas_

_tresnaku sundhul wiyati_

* * *

><p>Seketika itu pula, Odie yang tadi bersandar jauh bak tidak merasa tertarik pada satupun dari empat puluh peserta audisi sebelumnya tersentak, bahkan nyaris jatuh dari kursi. Dua pengamat yang duduk di sebelahnya pun mencondongkan badan ke depan seketika. Dengan delapan baris lagu itu, Azusa berhasil merebut perhatian lima orang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dek semono janjiku disekseni<em>

_Mega kartika_

_Kairing roso tresna asih_

* * *

><p>Di sela-sela bagian kedua lagu itu, Azusa yang mencuri pandang pada orang yang disebut Odie-san oleh pria Jepang yang di tengah itu mendapati sang komposer sedang berbincang seru dengan perempuan Jepang yang duduk paling kanan. Sementara itu, dua orang pengamat sawo matang yang di kiri pun tampak berbincang seru dengan sang pria Jepang di tengah. <em>Bagus, nampaknya aku berhasil<em>, pikir Azusa sambil menarik nafas untuk baris-baris terakhir lagu itu.

* * *

><p><em>Yen ing tawang ono lintang, cah ayu<em>

_Rungo'no tangising ati_

_Binarung suaraning ratri, nimas_

_ngenteni bulan dadari_

* * *

><p>"Itu… ehem, jujur kami semua tidak menduganya," ujar sang pria Jepang yang di tengah sambil tertawa kikuk. "Tapi nyanyian anda merdu sekali. Naruto-san dan Dewi-san bilang suara anda hampir persis dengan penyanyi keroncong Jawa."<p>

"Ehehe, terima kasih banyak, tuan pengamat," balas Azusa sambil tersenyum. "Suara saya masih banyak kekurangannya. Ada teman saya yang bisa menyanyikan lagunya lebih bagus dari ini, walaupun pengucapannya lebih cenderung ke bahasa Jepang."

"Begitu… kalau saya boleh tahu, apa judul lagu tadi? Kemudian, dari mana anda belajar menyanyi keroncong?" tanya sang pria Jepang penasaran. "Menurut Naruto-san, musik itu memang agak umum di Indonesia, namun sulit dicari di Jepang…"

"Judul lagu ini… kalo tidak salah _Yen Ing Tawang Ono Lintang_. Tentang awal saya belajar… sebenarnya sih kebetulan, tuan pengamat," jawab Azusa sambil tertawa kecil. "Saya mendengar seorang pemuda menyanyikan lagu ini di taman pada suatu malam. Sejak saat itu, saya jadi suka musik seperti ini dan sering menyanyikannya bila saya sedang tidak berlatih atau manggung. Kebetulan, teman-teman sekerja saya suka dan mendukung hobi saya ini. Teman saya yang satu lagi itu malah bisa menjangkau nada-nada dan liukan vokalnya dengan lebih tepat."

"Ah, jadi begitu… okelah, itu dari saya, Dewi-san, dan Naruto-san… ada tambahan, Odie-san? Machida-san?" tanya sang pria Jepang yang di tengah sambil menoleh pada Odie dan perempuan Jepang yang duduk paling kanan.

"Odie-san bilang anda punya kekurangan lumayan besar," Machida angkat bicara. "Lagu yang anda nyanyikan itu adalah lagu versi laki-laki. Menurutnya, ada versi yang lebih cocok untuk dinyanyikan perempuan, dan liriknya sedikit berubah."

"Ara… saya tidak tahu," balas Azusa salah tingkah. Semu merah muda merona di pipi sang gadis.

"Tida apa-apa," timpal Odie dengan bahasa Jepang yang patah-patah sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Nyanyi anda, nomor satu."

"Ah, terima kasih, Odie-san," balas Azusa sambil menunduk dalam berterima kasih.

"Ya, nampaknya keputusan kami sudah bulat," ujar sang pria Jepang sambil tersenyum, berdiri, dan menawarkan jabat tangan. "Selamat, Miura-san. Kami tunggu anda di kantor produksi hari Senin."

**…**

Bandung kala itu sudah mendekati musim kemarau. Kota yang disebut-sebut sejuk itu kini dilanda panas. Sebuah ruangan kuliah di institut pengajaran terkenal se-Indonesia itu pun tak menjadi pengecualian, apalagi ruangan itu tidak dilengkapi pendingin ruangan. Ketika sang dosen mengumumkan akhir dari pelajaran dan keluar ruangan, para mahasiswa S2 yang berkumpul pun tak berlama-lama tinggal dalam ruangan itu kecuali dua orang pemuda.

"Bah, panas benar… Daf, nonton film yuk!" ujar seorang pemuda sambil menepuk pundak pemuda lainnya berambut pendek. "Ada filem Indonesia bagus, bintangnya nJepang tuh. Kamu kan baru pulang dari nJepang…"

"Kalo bekas bintang AV[2], ogah Yo," ujar Daffa sambil mendengus. "Kemaren yang macam itu ada satu lagi, kan. Film-film sampahnetron itu…"

"Bukan kok, bukan bikinan orang Punjab. Judul filemnya _Mentari di Tenggara_," ujar Yoyo sambil tertawa kecil. "Buatan Kartika Dewi, sutradara kawakan itu. Rumornya sih sampai dinominasikan penghargaan Cannes, lho!"

"Halah, tau apa kamu tentang Cannes. Tapi boleh deh, aku beberes sebentar ya," balas Daffa sambil beangkit dari duduknya. "Kalo kita berangkat sekarang, bisa nonton yang jam tiga."

"Oke… kutunggu di luar ya," balas Yoyo sambil keluar ruangan.

Beberapa saat membereskan peralatan tulisnya, Daffa pun beranjak dari kelas itu. Dia dan Yoyo pun segera meluncur ke Bandung Indah Plaza untuk menonton film itu. Namun saat kedua pemuda itu memasuki bioskop, Daffa berhenti bak menabrak tembok tembus pandang.

"Kenapa, Daf? Kok sepertinya habis nabrak Stallone," gurau Yoyo sambil tertawa.

"Kamu… inget ceritaku yang ngopiin lagu keroncong ke cewek Jepang?" balas Daffa sambil menunjuk poster film _Mentari di Tenggara_ itu.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Yoyo penasaran.

"Itu orangnya," jawab Daffa sambil menunjuk wajah pemeran utama wanita film itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1]: bengong, dari bahasa Jawa. Anggaplah si cowok lagi ngomong dengan logat yang aneh pada Azusa ;P

[2]: kependekan dari Adult Video, alias b*k*p ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

It's a wrap! Selesai sudah fic terakhir saya untuk calon nominasi IFA 2011. Makasih buat ambudaff yang mendorong-dorong penyelesaian fic ini (maaf ga ada adegan Azusa mangku kucing, mangku Miki sih ada :3 ), dan juga temen-temen twitter yang tak segan menyimak tweet #galau dan #berguling saya :3 Oh, dan ini yang terdekat yang saya bisa bikin dengan canon Idolmaster tanpa mesti main game-nya (anime-nya agak-agak AU).

Mengenai konvensi bahasa, bisa dianggap begini: Pada bagian pertama fic, mereka semua berbahasa Jepang yang saya paparkan secara bahasa Indonesia. Hanya bagian yang miring yang disebutkan dengan bahasa aslinya (kecuali pikiran, yang miring-garis bawah). Pada bagian terakhir (yang pendek antara Daffa *kabur dari timpukan ambu* dan Yoyo), mereka berbahasa Indonesia seperti biasa. Moga-moga nggak terlalu membingungkan.

_**Maju terus, fanfiction dan budaya Indonesia!**_


End file.
